Speed Dating
by Imou
Summary: Tsunade, tired of Naruto's constant whining -and for her amusement- decides to meddle with Naruto's love life. Now, the beautiful 18 years old war hero, sought after by countless of suitors, has to date numerous chosen candidates until he finally found his true love in one of them... Shonen ai. KakaNaru. Heavy one-sided SasuNaru. NarutoxHarem just for fun.


I know, I know, I've got so much fics going on, but I couldn't leave this one alone.

I'm drowned by plots for KakaNaru, and I need to write them down, or I will go crazy xD

So here is a new treat for you guys!

**Disclaimer: **This fic has been inspired by _**cjalyssa** _'s fanfiction _**DATE**_**_ 102_ . **If you haven't read her fics, you should. Though "Date 102" has never been completed, I decided to do my own version of the story. I hope you will enjoy my own take on this kind of plot. And as always, Naruto is still a virgin, so do not blame me.

**Warning:** NarutoxHarem! ... no seriously...

* * *

**Speed Dating**

The door of the apartment opened slowly, a blonde head sneaking out from the small space, frantically turning left and right checking the surrounding. Safe! There was no one in sight.

Letting out a small sigh, Naruto opened his door all the way, blue eyes still alert. He stepped out of his home and closed his door, making sure he locked it.

Without making any noise, he walked toward the stairs, on his toes. When he was finally on the street, he cast a wary look behind him. No one.

Well, it was 5 a.m., of course the streets would be deserted. Even so, the sun was rising. There was light! Those furies may be up too, like himself!

He knew he was being paranoid… But he couldn't help it!

After making sure the streets were really safe, he broke out in a run. He went straight to Kakashi's flat. The moment he stopped in front of his teacher's door; it opened by itself, as a silver haired jounin walked out. A black eye stared at frantic blue ones. He let out a tired sigh before he went back inside, Naruto just right behind him.

He watched as the blond closed the door fast and turning around to face him with his back pressed against the crafted piece of wood, willing it to stay closed, as if there was a force outside pushing it.

He patiently waited for the blonde to calm down and sat down on one of the chairs, elbow on the table, face resting on the palm of his left hand.

Blue eyes glanced around, and Naruto couldn't help but notice again how bare this apartment was. There were only two rooms. A small kitchenette was at his right, in front of him a table and two chairs and ten feet away behind Kakashi, a bed, a bookshelf and a closet. Near the closet was a door leading to a tiny bathroom.

He gulped before he finally started to move, making small steps, before collapsing on the chair in front of Kakashi.

He looked up to see the jounin staring at him, silently. Then, the man smiled through his mask, visible eye showing his obvious amusement at the teen's predicament.

"Good morning Naruto."

The soft, yet powerful voice, the familiar and tender smile, the laughter and mischief not so well hidden behind that lone eye… All of the tension suddenly vanished, his muscles relaxed and Naruto couldn't help the impossibly wide grin stretching his face.

"Sensei! Good morning!" His grin turned into a small smile as he eyed the jounin's clothes. "It's so early! You've got a mission or something?"

"Something like that." He answered, smile still in place. "You decided to hide in my place today?"

"Yeah… Sasuke is away… and he kinda got angry at me the last time…" he confessed, eyes cast down, staring at the table.

"Well, I'm not really surprised… I mean, He already had to deal with his own fanclub… and you inadvertently brought yours with you, which consists of nearly all the single women in Konoha, half of the male population, and some more from other villages and countries. If I'm not mistaken, you two couldn't leave his apartment for 3 days…" He said with a low chuckle.

Naruto grimaced, trying his best not to remember that particular event which happened not even a week ago.

Kakashi studied Naruto's expression, going from annoyed to terrified, then disgusted. He had grown. It's been two years now and a half now since the last war. Naruto now was 18 years old. Gone the baby fat that still adorned his cheeks when he was 16. He grew taller... well not too much. But two or three inches more. His height has always been a touchy subject. Even though, somehow, he became incredibly… pretty? Cute?… he now had this precious quality Sasuke used to have when he was 12. He couldn't call Naruto handsome. Sasuke was handsome. Minato was handsome. Naruto was… fucking beautiful.

He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall at his left, and he stood up.

Naruto came out of his daze, and sent a questioning look his way.

"I need to go." was his simple answer.

"… When are you coming back?" he whispered.

"It depends. If everything goes fine, I'll be back in a week." He walked towards him, and rested a gloved hand on shining gold like hair.

Naruto looked at him through his long eyelashes, a hint of a blush adorning his cheeks and he started to chew on his bottom lip. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh. He knew that look.

"Yes, you can stay. It's still early, so go to sleep. You can use my bed. There is coffee, milk, rice and some eggs, make yourself at home. I don't have much since I was planning to do the groceries when I'd be back. Just don't make a mess, alright? Well, you know the drill."

At the wide, happy smile he got, he ruffled those soft blonde locks and turned around, picking up a bag on the floor, and headed to the door.

"Have a safe trip Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi didn't turn, just waved back lazily and closed the door behind him.

Naruto stared at the closed door for a few seconds before he got up. He took off his new black, red and orange jacket, folded it gently on the chair, took out his ninja shoes and all but run and jumped on the small bed.

It was still warm… He hugged the pillow and wiggled his was under the sheets. It smelled like him. Kakashi's scent was everywhere. It was nice. It was familiar. It was comfortable. Safe…

He closed his eyes and dozed off. No one would come look for him here. One, because no one saw him enter the flat, he was sure of it… and two, no one really knew where his sensei lived, beside some chosen ones. He could finally rest without worrying about his virginity.

* * *

And that is how my story will start!

This fic will always have short chapters, and will be updated when I am in a playful and teasing mood, which is... often. -I love that blondie- So prepare for a speedy update.

My main fic for now is still "Spirited Away". And as promised, I'm still writing the new chapter for "shuffle" Which will be updated by the end of this month. "Slave" will come by the end of november, hopefully. Yes, I didn't abandon those fics!

That's all folks! See you soon!


End file.
